


The Evil Within

by Barbeara



Category: Native American - Fandom, War - Fandom, Wolves - Fandom, gods - Fandom, thunder - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbeara/pseuds/Barbeara
Summary: A battle inside tearing us apart.





	The Evil Within

Most people say that with every strike of thunder is another clash of swords from the battles between the gods above and the demons below. Arrows flying through the air to hit there targets as they meet there untimely demise. As the war rages on and gods and demons falling left in right, fighting for there families and beliefs, the fight between good and evil, the fight that determines the fate of the world. And, with every flash a lightning you see the the gods above fighting throw out the field covered in blood as black as night from the demons below.The Pegasus flying above with great archers and swords men and women they carry upon there backs.The young gods ready to make there old gods proud of them as they fight for there family, faith, and honour. As you look upon the battle field, upon the blood, the men and women fighting and even the demons them selves you see the world itself how we ourselves fight our own demons in our selves the battle between good and evil. Native American Cherokee tribes say It is a terrible fight and it is between two wolves. One is evil – he is anger, envy, sorrow, regret, greed, arrogance, self-pity, guilt, resentment, inferiority, lies, false pride, superiority, and ego. The other is good – he is joy, peace, love, hope, serenity, humility, kindness, benevolence, empathy, generosity, truth, compassion, and faith. The same fight is going on inside you – and inside every other person, too. Most people ask them selves Which wolf will ? And the answer is which ever one you feed. Because use, of this we try to be better but it doesn't work it only makes the war inside of us wage on and become worse and the longer the battle wages on the worse you feel because the battle inside of you is tearing you apart from the inside.


End file.
